Pertemuan Terakhir
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Biarkan Ernes menanggungnya. Ernes yakin Tuhan punya rencana untuknya.


**Pertemuan Terakhir**

**Disclaimer : Cerita pendek karya Annie Prulx tahun 1997 yang kemudian diangkat ke sebuah film pada tahun 2005 oleh Ang Lee.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Luasnya dunia ini menyembunyikan betapa hatinya terasa hampa. Tidak akan pernah ada sebuah akhir yang bahagia untuk dua pria yang saling mencintai. Semuanya akan selalu berakhir menyakitkan._

.

Ennis Del Mar dan Jack Twist hanya duduk terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara atau hanya berdehem. Mereka terlalu fokus dengan apa yang berada di dalam benak masing-masing. Mereka berusaha mencari jawaban atas permasalahan yang sedang melanda kehidupan keduanya.

"Jadi," pada akhirnya Jack yang membuka mulutnya. Memecahkan keheningan yang melanda sejak mereka datang ke restoran yang berada di pinggiran Texas.

Ennis mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya. Bebannya terlihat jelas di pundaknya. Dari tempatnya duduk, Jack bisa melihat betapa pucat wajah Ennis dengan lingkaran hitam yang tergambar di bawah mata Ennis. Ternyata Ennis sama menderita seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menderita.

"Aku tetap menikah dengan Alma." Kata Ennis, menatap Jack yang juga menatapnya. Tatapan sendu Jack membuat Ennis merasa dirinya dihujami ribuan jarum. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Kami sudah bersama selama tiga tahun. Sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku sudah bertunangan dengannya. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya sedih. Dia orang penting dalam kehidupanku."

"Lalu apakah aku juga penting? Seperti Alma?"

Ennis terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jack. "Kau dan Alma sama pentingnya."

Jack dengan lembut menyentuh tangan Ennis. Dengan cepat Ennis menarik tangannya. Dia tidak ingin semua orang memperhatikannya. Sedangkan Jack hany tersenyum masam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita selama ini?" tanya Jack dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Salah. Semua hubungan yang kita jalin adalah salah. Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini. Hubungan dua pria sangat di larang bahkan Tuhan melarang hubungan macam ini. sia-sia jika kita melanjutkan hubungan ini." Ennis memberikan jawaban yang membuat Jack menatapnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau bilang ini salah? Lalu kenapa kau masih melanjutkan hubungan ini?" Jack mengejek Ennis. "Kau terlalu munafik untuk mengakuinya. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Alma. Kau hanya kasihan padanya. Dia pernah menolongmu dan kau harus membalasnya. Kau adalah pria paling munafik yang pernah aku kenal. Kau hanya mencar-cari alasan." Kata Jack dengan kasar.

Ennis terpaku dengan perkataan Jack barusan. Semuanya terasa benar. Bagaimana dirinya masih melanjut hubungan dengan Jack, kalau hubungan di antara mereka adalah salah dan berdosa? Seharusnya Ennis tidak memulai hubungan terlarang jika untuk mengakhirinya terasa sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ennis menyadari betapa bodoh jawabannya. "Aku hanya—"

"Hanya ingin hasrat yang terpuaskan." Jack menyela cepat, memutuskan kalimat yang akan Jack sampaikan padanya.

Ennis menggeleng. "Hanya menyadari bahwa aku nyaman di dekatmu. Aku mengatakan padamu bahwa kau adalah orang yang penting. Begitu pula Alma. Aku menikahinya bukan karena aku ingin membalas apa yang pernah dia lakukan padaku."

"Kau benar-benar pembohong besar. Lalu apa?" Jack tidak percaya dengan Ennis.

"Karena aku mencintainya. Sama seperti perasaanku padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan salah satu dari kalian." Kata Ennis yang kemudian dia menyadari betapa dia menyesal telah mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah menyakiti salah satunya." Jack mendengus. "Aku melihat ucapanmu sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang aku lihat di matamu." Kata Jack, tidak terlalu ramah. Terdengar kasar. "Kau tidak mencintainya."

"Cinta adalah hal yang bertentangan." Terdengar nada yang begitu menusuk hati. "Kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa cinta akan membuatmu buta akan segalanya."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan yang lebih banyak lagi." Wajah Jack mengeras. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu," Ennis mencegah kepergian Jack.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan, Tuan Ennis Del Mar." Penuh rasa sakit ketika Jack memanggil nama lengkap Ennis. "Bukankah yang kau inginkan kita berpisah?" Jack menatap Ennis dengan tatapan penuh luka. "Apalagi?"

Ennis membalas tatapan yang tak jauh dari tatapan Jack padanya. "Aku sangat bersalah padamu."

"Jika kau merasa bersalah padaku. Kau bisa menembusnya. Kau ikut denganku. Kita bisa memulai di tempat yang baru. Di tempat asing yang orang-orang tidak tahu akan kita." Suara Jack pelan dan penuh harap. "Hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa. Walaupun aku sangat ingin, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena Alma—"

"Lagi dan lagi alasanmu adalah Alma. Kau tidak perlu berhutang padanya. Apa jadinya kalau dia tahu bahwa kau menikahi Alma karena kau merasa kasihan padanya?"

"Berulang kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku menikahi Alma bukan karena aku merasa berhutang padanya. Aku mencintainya." Ujar Ennis berulang kali.

Entah sudah berapa kali Ennis mengatakan dia menikahi Alma bukan karena berutang pada wanita itu. Ennis memang mencintainya. Dia memang egois karena mencintai dua orang sekaligus. Bahkan terlalu rakus.

"Cinta yang tidak tulus." Jack mencibirnya.

"Dengar Jack, saat aku kecil. Aku dan kakakku dipaksa oleh ayahku untuk melihat mayat seseorang yang dicurigai sebagai pria yang memiliki rasa cinta yang salah. Ayahku bercerita bahwa pria itu menjadi korban penganiyaan dan mayatnya dibiarkan begitu saja agar orang yang berorientasi menyimpang menyadari bahwa mereka salah. Dan tidak ada dunia yang pantas untuk mereka tempati kecuali neraka dan kematian itu sendiri. Kau harus mengerti?"

"Alasanmu terdengar bodoh dan mengada-ada. Kau hanya tidak ingin bersamaku. Kau tidak ingin mencoba melihat dunia ini dengan cara pandang kita." Jack tersenyum kecut. Sebesar apapun Jack menginginkan mereka hidup bersana, Ennis selalu mempunyai alasan yang membuatnya tidak percaya.

"Dalam alkitab menjelaskan bahwa manusia ditakdirkan hidup berpasang-pasangan. Tuhan menciptakan wanita dan pria agar mereka hidup bersama. Seperti Tuhan menciptakan Adam dan Hawa." Ennis beranggapan bahwa usulan Jack akan berakhir dengan kepedihan. Semuanya harus dihentikan.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau ingin kita berakhir maka akan berakhir di sini. Tapi kau harus ingat bahwa rasa cintaku tak akan pernah pudar." Jack bangkit dari kursi. Dia tidak berharap Ennis akan menahannnya. "Aku ingin kau menderita karena rasa cinta yang salah ini."

Ennis terdiam di tempatnya. Terpaku pada punggung Jack yang mulai menjauh. Pandangannya tertunduk ketika Jack sudah tidak terlihat. Satu cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya. Buru-buru Ennis menghapusnya dari sana.

Ennis menatap keluar jendela, menatap kepergian Ennis yang tidak mungkin dia temui lagi. Semua ini akan menjadi masa lalu yang tak akan pernah Ennis lupakan. Jack Twist adalah masa lalu yang akan selalu hidup dalam kenangannya. Dan Ennis percaya bahwa ada hal di sana, menunggu, di bawah permukaan masa kini. Dia percaya Tuhan mempunyai rencana pada dirinya dan Jack.

Ennis Del Mar percaya itu.

Biarkan untuk saat ini, rasa cinta yang salah, Ennis pendam karena sekuat apapun dia berusaha mempertahankan, tidak ada akhir yang bahagia untuk keduanya.

**THE END**


End file.
